


Like Never Love... "Right"

by Resacon1990



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve is a Giant Dork, Tony is in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Tony a while to realise that Cap and Steve... well they're the same but... they're not?</p>
<p>(Or the time when Tony finally realises that Steve Rogers is an imperfect person, but thinks he's perfect anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Never Love... "Right"

It takes a while, but eventually Tony figures out that Steve is actually a _normal person_. 

Of course it does take a while purely because Tony can't quite get rid of the hero worshipping thing going on in his head that he's had since he basically was born because his father was that _obsessed_ , but when he does finally clue in to it all he realises that there may be Captain America who lives up to every single expectation, and then there's Steve. 

Steve Rogers. 

And while there are similarities, Tony finally understands just why they're called "alter-egos" because Steve Rogers and Captain America are different in so many ways.

For one Cap will always fall into line under his superiors, Steve isn't afraid to tell Fury to kindly fuck off. 

But there's more. Tony realises that while Cap wakes up at the crack of dawn everyday, Steve will happily sleep to midday then lounge around in bed until mid afternoon if he feels like it. Cap is always cleanly shaven, but Steve is too lazy to shave and tends to have a gorgeous shadow of stubble lining his face (that Tony just wants to have rubbed all over him). Cap eats healthy meals as much as possible while Steve will inhale junk food faster than even Thor. Cap will always dress impeccably smart with his hair combed perfectly, they're lucky if Steve drags on something that's not sweatpants and tank tops or brushes his hair maybe once a week. Cap will sometimes watch the news on TV and give disappointed "tuts" when something happens that he doesn't agree with, Steve turns it all off and proceeds to play any movie from corny rom-coms he sobs over to stupid spoof movies with no plot. Cap will always put away whatever he's doing to pay attention to someone, Steve will tell anyone who interrupts his drawing time or reading time or even movie time to bugger off. Cap is politer than _anyone_ , Steve swears enough to make a sailor blush. Cap always thinks of the greater good whereas Steve will always help the little guy or the underdogs. Cap hates any form of disobedience while Steve is normally the cause of it. While Cap is patriotic and will care for anything to do with the country Steve will happily skip a day to just relax and not worry about the world for the time being. Cap will do anything for his country, Steve will do anything for his friends. 

And Tony finds himself attracted to both Cap and Steve. The hero worship for the former developing into something more romantic and the hatred for the latter turning into a odd form of ~~love~~ like (never love). 

Cap seems to understand. He gives Tony small smiles and if he cautiously shows more feeling towards Tony in battle or public, well that's just Cap. 

Steve on the other hand has no such qualms. Tony often finds himself being hugged from behind, tackled as soon as he steps foot into the tower, given loud sloppy kisses (and they aren't even in a relationship!) every time he turns to look at Steve. Sometimes he wakes up to Steve curled up in bed beside him and he sits completely stunned as Steve gives him a grin and demands breakfast in bed. Other times he'll be dragged into Steve's bed or onto the couch only to be promptly squashed by Steve flopping on top of him. He'll find his lap being occupied at odd times, his hand being snatched up in a warmer one, he'll hear Steve crashing into his lab already grinning madly as he promptly causes chaos and stops Tony working. 

Tony ~~loves~~ likes it. 

No... No he _loves_ it (even though he'll never say it out loud. Ever). 

He likes ( ~~loves~~ ) this normal Steve, this one that's not perfect like Cap. This one that'll wear the same shirt three days in a row before chasing Tony around the tower and smearing his armpit in his face when Tony complains about the smell. This one that'll sometimes forget to brush his teeth and wake Tony up in the morning by jumping on him and breathing his terrible morning breath in his face until Tony screams at him to get off. This one that'll strip to his underwear and cover himself in cream only to slam into Tony's office in the middle of a meeting and smear himself all over him. This one that clearly has no regrets when he greets Tony after work by ripping off his clothes and blowing raspberries into a screeching in protest Tony's skin. This one that's so terribly imperfect that he is perfect. 

(And Tony doesn't even want to try make that make sense because it just wouldn't sound right any other way).

So when Tony realises this, when he realises he can pine after Cap all he wants but will never get anywhere and when he realises that _Steve_ on the other hand... 

(Their first date consists of Steve turning up to the restaurant in his stupid sweatpants and tank top before grabbing Tony and buying so much chocolate that Tony swears he's going to get diabetes just looking at it before deciding he doesn't mind so much as Steve eats _every piece_ from inside his mouth while Steve's stubble runs against his chin and some stupid spoof movie plays in the background). 

(Tony ~~likes~~ loves him). 

(Not that he'll ever say).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> [can I get a whoop whoop?](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
